Solid Snake
'Character Info' One of three clones of the great Big Boss, otherwise known as Naked Snake, this Snake is a bit more… Solid. Solid Snake began his military career as a member of the Green Beret before later being inducted into FOXHOUND, a high-tech Special Forces Unit. In his time Solid Snake took down several of the latest and most advanced Metal Gear weapons until the Shadow Moses Incident where he was labeled a terrorist by the Patriots, a secret organization which had been pulling the strings of American politics from the shadows. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: '''Solid Snake will light a cigarette and smoke it for a brief second before releasing a calming sigh. '''Down Taunt: '''Solid Snake will pull out a cardboard box and cover himself in it as he curls up into a ball on the stage. Solid Snake wills stay under this cardboard box until you hit the taunt button again which sees Snake rise back up and toss aside the box. If an opponent is next to Solid Snake, the box can hurt them for 1-3% damage. Another character can also pick up the cardboard box themselves or even attack Solid Snake through it! With the exception of heavy characters like Donkey Kong, if someone takes the box off of Solid Snake they will automatically throw it. '''Side Taunt: Solid Snake will pull out a small Stun Knife and swing it about in the air performing a few complex maneuvers meant to intimidate before putting the knife away. 'Entrance' Already crouched on the stage hidden in camouflage, Solid Snake’s stealth camouflage will spark and fail as it reveals his position and he stands up. Rarely, Snake will also say, “Kept you waiting, huh?” as this happens. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Solid Snake’s bandana around his head as well as Solid Snake’s beard stubble around his face. Victory Poses # A cardboard box will be sitting on the victory screen unassuming until Solid Snake stands up and tosses the box aside saying, “Not even close!” # Solid Snake will be crouched looking to the side with his hand on his codec saying “Colonel, mission accomplished.” # Solid Snake will crawl forward a brief and then roll forward into a crouch as he speaks into his code, “This is Snake. I’m done here.” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Hand Grenade: Pulling out a hand grenade, Solid Snake will pull the pin and throw it to the side where it will explode three seconds later. You can alter how far or close the grenade is thrown by tilting the control stick either left or right. Additionally, you don’t have to throw the grenade right away, if you hold down the special button Solid Snake will hold onto the Hand Grenade until you release the button which is when he will throw it. But be careful because if you hold down the button for three seconds the grenade will explode in Solid Snake’s hand you will be damaged. Solid Snake can have two grenades out on the stage at the same time. 'Side Special' Remote Missile: Solid Snake will pull out a Nikita Missile Launcher and fire a remote-controlled missile from it. From this point on, you now control the flight pattern of the missile with the control stick until it hits something, you get attacked as Solid Snake, or you use the Shield button to cancel out of attack. If Snake gets interrupted or cancels out of the attack then the missile will continue the path it was going on before Solid Snake lost control of it. 'Up Special' Cypher: The Cypher flying camera will appear above Solid Snake’s head which he will then grab onto. The Cypher will lift you up high into the air at a moderate speed and you can influence the direction it takes you in with the control stick. You can cancel out of this recovery by attacking, pressing down, or using an air dodge. 'Down Special' C4: From where he is standing, Solid Snake will drop a small pack of C4 on the ground or if he is next to a wall or character he will attach it to that wall or character. If used in the air, the C4 will just drop down below Solid Snake and attach to whatever it lands on be it a platform or a character. This bomb has a similar property to the Gooey Bomb in that if it’s attached to a character it can be passed from one character to another by running past them, including Solid Snake himself! When he’s ready Solid Snake can press the Down Special button again to cause the bomb to explode. 'Final Smash' Covering Fire: Kicking off this Final Smash, Snake will throw up a flare grenade signaling in for an airstrike to take place.As he crouches down with hand to ear, a targeting reticle will appear on screen allowing you to target your opponents. Clicking the attack button will cause the reticle to lock in on them and you can do this up to five times, one for each missile that's about to fire. Alternatively if you don't lock in a target by the time a missile fires it will just target wherever the reticle is currently placed at the moment of its launch. Extra Skill Claymore: Like his old Down Smash in Brawl, Solid Snake will dig a quick hole in the ground in front of him and bury an M18 Claymore mine inside of it. After a few seconds the mine will become active and from this point on is pretty much just a Motion-Senor Bomb. If anyone, even Snake himself, steps on the Claymore it will explode dealing fire damage and knockback to them. Only one of these Claymores can be on the stage at a time, and if Snake tries to use this move again he'll place a new Claymore down however the previous one will disappear. The Claymore will also disappear if it has not been triggered after 20 seconds or if Snake gets KO'd. If the platform that the Claymore was placed on were to disappear, then the Claymore will fall below and explode on contact with anything it touches. Alternate Costumes # Default # Metal Camouflage - Solid Snake will wear the Metal Camouflage stealth suit. # Fire Camouflage - Solid Snake will wear the Fire Camouflage stealth suit. # Water Camouflage - Solid Snake will wear the Water Camouflage stealth suit. # Tiger Stripe Camouflage - Solid Snake will wear the Tiger Stripe Camouflage stealth suit. # Splitter Camouflage - Solid Snake will wear the Splitter Camouflage stealth suit. # Leaf Camouflage - Solid Snake will wear the Leaf Camouflage stealth suit. # Animal Camouflage - Solid Snake will wear the Animal Camouflage stealth suit. # Iron Camouflage - Solid Snake will wear the Iron Camouflage stealth suit. # Snake Camouflage - Solid Snake will wear the Snake Camouflage stealth suit. Other Notes: Solid Snake can crawl.